storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jamesicranmer/Another Interview With Jacobacranmer
Hello again, everyone. I recently conducted another interview with head writer, Jacobacranmer. Here is what we talked about. Questions The Television Series # What do you think of all the recent changes to the television series (i.e and being replaced by and , traveling the world, etc)? # What do you think about the new international characters, and who are your favourites? # And what do you think about the returns of , , , and Shane? Stories From Sodor # In the Stories of the Sophomores miniseries, 's attitude towards and completely changed from the third season. Is there a reason for that? # You've recently incorporated Battlebots and Robot Wars into the series in the ninth and eleventh seasons. What was your reasoning behind that? # To add to that, out of the hundreds of fights in this past season of Battlebots, why did you choose the ones you did to showcase in Battlebots Filming Day? Answers from Jacobacranmer The Television Series # At first, I wasn't happy at the thought of Edward and Henry leaving the Steam Team and being replaced by Nia and Rebecca. After I saw Big World! Big Adventures!, Confusion Without Delay, and What Rebecca Does, however, I have come to love Nia and Rebecca, and they have quickly jumped to the top of my list of favourite characters. And, on Thomas traveling the world, I never really had a problem with it. I think it's a chance for the writers to do something they've never done before, and I quite like the episodes that have been released so far. # I quite like the new characters. As for my favourite, right now, I'd have to say that it's a tie between and Shankar. I love how Hong-Mei has some similarities to Thomas, but is not just a carbon copy of him. I also love how Shankar speaks so monotonously and with such a deadpan voice. It's just funny to me. # I'm honestly glad to see them back. I'm also glad that the writing team chose to bring back Rajiv, Shane, and Yong Bao since the three of them didn't speak in the English dubs of The Great Race. Stories From Sodor # The reason for that is that the person I based Connor on stopped acting rudely towards me, and he and I are actually friends now. So, I decided to carry that over to the series. # Well, Battlebots and Robot Wars are two of my favourite television series (other than Thomas & Friends, of course), and I just wanted to add that as something that Jacob loves as well. Thus came the episodes, Good Effort, Robot Wars Live, and Battlebots Filming Day. # Honestly, I chose some of my favourite fights. Also, I chose to showcase all of Monsoon's fights (except for its loss to Minotaur in the Quarterfinals of the Top 16 bracket) because Monsoon is one of my favourite robots, plus it comes from the UK, just like The Railway Series and the television series. Category:Blog posts